


Won’t you be my panacea?

by Anonymous



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, On god i have no idea what’s going on, it’s just not good., i’ll figure the tags out in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It’s the apocalypse, and your favorite touch-starved gays are at it again





	Won’t you be my panacea?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is unrepentant garbage, i’m really sorry about it. also it’s NSFW PLEASE no babies here
> 
> title is from sweet bod by lemon demon

It was dark. Sitting in Henry’s basement, their light source was merely a hanging lamp that was half dimmed. Ted figured that it was this dark for dramatic effect or some other bullshit, but he didn’t bring it up. He just nursed his beer, taking tiny sips to distract himself from what was happening outside. Henry himself was sitting in a leather armchair, reading and smoking a cigarette. With the dim light and the smoke, it looked like something out of one of those old film noir movies from the 1940s. He kept clenching and unclenching his fist, pulling an imaginary trigger on a shotgun that wouldn’t get fired. A nervous tic, something to do with his hands. Ted bounced his leg, an anxious habit he had in high school that he retained till now. It was the only thing that conveyed how nervous he truly was. Ideally, this beer would calm his nerves, but it was too weak to do anything. It was shitty, but he forced it down- it wasn’t like there was anything better. Hidgens probably doesn’t even drink beer. Hidgens probably only drinks fancy stuff anyway, probably bought it for someone else that probably escaped town. Probably. Ted grimaced and swallowed the rest of his beer and looked back over at Henry. The smoke curled around his head like a wreath, like he’s some greek god that Ted had learned about in middle school, like he’s, you know. A deity.  
  
Ted cleared his throat. “So,” he said, standing up and stretching his back and arms. Hidgens grunted in response, flipping the page in his book. Ted tried again. “Watcha readin’?” Henry flipped the book over to look at the cover. “‘Hearts Aplenty’. It’s a romance,” he replied. “Is it good?” Ted asked, trying desperately to make conversation. “Not really, but beggars can’t be choosers. You read anything good lately?” Hidgens folded the corner over, setting the book down on the side table. Ted doesn’t really read, so he tells the truth. “No,” he says, sighing and sitting back down. “Read the back of that bottle like twenty times, though.” Hidgens chuckled, striding over to sit next to him. He sat with his back to the counter, propping himself up on his elbows. Ted was hunched over the counter in true alcoholic fashion. He could smell the smoke on Hidgens’ clothes along with a weird sort of cologne- or maybe it’s deodorant? Either way, it’s better than Ted’s “beer and sweat” scent.  
“The apocalypse sucks,” Ted says, rubbing at his eyes. “Exactly,” said Hidgens, “Imagine how much worse it would be if we were unprepared.” We. As if Ted had been prepared for anything in his life, as if he’d saved himself instead of Henry showing up and saving his skin at the last minute. “If you weren’t prepared, I’d be dead right now.” Henry put his hand on Ted’s shoulder to swivel himself around so they were facing the same way. “You’re goddamn welcome,” he said. “Why did you save me?” Ted was, at this point, arranging deck chairs on the titanic. Trying to tease answers out of Hidgens was an exercise in futility. A few long seconds went by. Or perhaps it’s whole minutes, but Ted’s watch is slow, so who knows? Henry takes a long draw from his cigarette.  
“Because,” he said, smoke framing him like it had before. “I like to feel like the hero.”  
“You are,” Ted said without thinking. “The hero, I mean. For me, at least.” Henry grinned. “That’s a first,” he said. Ted put a hand on top of Henry’s, trying to be comforting, but Henry instantly tenses at his touch. Ted pulled his hand away, starting to apologize, but before he can, Henry grabs his hand back. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to form words that wouldn’t come out. He ended up saying, “I haven’t been touched in… christ, like twenty years. I’m sorry for reacting like that.” His words went in one ear and out the other, though, because Ted was caught up in the euphoria of holding hands with a hot professor. “Hey,” said Ted, “I’m about to pull some dumb bullshit, but I don’t want you to worry about it.” He was staring intently at the professor, trying to determine just how stupid he was going to be. The professor- Henry- furrowed his brow and frowned. “What-“ He was cut off by Ted kissing him, but he kissed back so enthusiastically that it took Ted by surprise. Henry pulled back a little, staring at Ted. “I would like to try that again.” Ted nodded, whispering “okay, yeah” before falling back into it, digging his nails into Henry’s shoulder.

Making out was good. There was nothing better than making out, except maybe sex, but it all depends on the quality of the making out. This was good. Ted had a hand at the back of Henry’s neck and another at his back, where he’d stuck his thumb through one of Henry’s belt loops. Henry had a hand on Ted’s waist while the other was clinging to his tie. They broke apart again, panting. Ted decided to go for it- “do you want to go any further?” Henry looked up at him, eyes half lidded and lips puffy, and he said “Fuck, yes,” and so Ted gestured around and told him to “Lead the way,” and so he did. He pulled Ted by his tie, and when they got to the bedroom he almost immediately loosened it and then undid it completely. They took off their shoes and socks and trousers without making a show of it- they weren’t young men anymore, they weren’t trying to impress anyone. Hidgens took off his sweater, while Ted just unbuttoned the first few buttons on his shirt. Henry’s grey boxer briefs make him feel self conscious about his own underwear, white with little red hearts- Ted’s a god damn trope, a punchline. He sits on the bed, running his hands over the sheets, subconsciously trying to dry his sweaty palms. Henry sits next to him, and Ted decides fuck it, it’s the apocalypse.  


As he looks at Henry, a lot of things come to mind. “Handsome,” and “Stoic,” were some of the words Ted had thought of. With his knees on either side of Hidgens’, he sat up to try and take it in. He ended up saying, “Jesus Christ. You are a fuckin three-course meal.” Henry looked up at Ted, surprised. “So are you,” he whispered. Ted dipped down to kiss Henry’s collarbones, biting at the skin there. Henry gasped at the contact, causing Ted to smile- he liked marking people up. He was past the point of no return, now, as he moved further down to Henry’s waist, thumb pressing into his hip. Mouthing at the waistband of his underwear. He let himself hook his thumb into it, but his mouth moved back up to meet Henry’s. He pulled the waistband down mid-kiss, and Henry bit on Ted’s lip, hard. He drew back. “I’m so sorry.” Henry looked panicked. Ted licked his lips, letting himself taste his own coppery blood. “It’s fine. That was shithead behavior and I know it.” Henry smiled a little crookedly, only drawing more attention to his lips- but that would be for a different day. He didn’t know if there would be another day, but it was something to think about. Something to look forward to.  
“Can I touch you?” Ted asked, leaning into Henry’s space ever so slightly. Henry nodded, splayed out underneath him like putty, melting into the sheets. He was red everywhere, blush going from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Ted reached down and wrapped his hand around Henry’s dick, jerking it slowly. Normally he’d be meaner, tease a little more, but he was also exhausted. And besides, Henry already looked absolutely destroyed. Who was the last person who had touched him like this? How long had it been? Henry clung onto Ted like he was about to get blown away. “Hang on for just a second.” Ted said, and he got out of bed, pulling off his underwear completely. He climbs back in, apologizing. Henry didn’t say anything, instead opting to pull Ted back in for a kiss. “Hold your horses, man, geez,” Ted mumbles, spitting in his hand and starting to jerk himself and Henry off simultaneously. “That any good?” He asked, more of a rhetorical question than anything else. “Yes, god,” Henry half moaned half growled, saying it like it was being physically torn out of him. Ted sped up his hand, making Henry pant. “I’m-“ Henry swallowed- “I’m close.” “Good,” said Ted under his breath. It was corny to say something like that, but hell if it wasn’t his brand.  
A few seconds later, Henry came in Ted’s fist. Ted was close behind him, muttering “fuck, fuck, fuck, Henry, holy shit” before collapsing, exhausted, on the bed next to him. A few minutes passed, Ted listening to Henry catch his breath.  
“We should probably take a shower,” Ted suggested. Henry sighed heavily. “I suppose so.” “Together,” Ted added, as if it was not already implied. “Yes, fine. In a few minutes,” said Henry. A few seconds slipped by, more seconds spent basking in the afterglow. “Thank you for being with me,” Henry said. “I’m usually alone out here.” “Well, it’s a personal rule of mine that no one should ever be lonely during the apocalypse.” Ted smiled, thinking about this overly flirty “rule” that he’d made up on the spot. He kissed Henry on the cheek. “Just kidding. But I really do like you,” said Ted, closing his eyes. “I’m real tired, actually. How ‘bout we shower in the morning?” “Yeah, sure.” Henry said, reaching over to turn off the lamp beside his bed. “Goodnight, Ted.” “‘Night, Henry. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> OOF that was not very good! I cannot write for these two yet, so I’m practicing. Also please let me know if the formatting is off, i wrote and posted this on my phone 
> 
> i have a tumblr now!! it’s @/homestarredrunner if you wanna follow :>


End file.
